Pride and Prejudice au XXIème siècle
by maseal
Summary: Transposition de l'oeuvre de Jane Austen au XXIème siècle, avec des adaptaions pour correspondre au changement d'époque.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est la première fois que je publie une de mes histoire. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Evidemment les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'oeuvre de Jane Austen Orgueil et Préjugés. N'hésitez pas a me laisser des commentaires. bonne lecture. **

**PS: je vais essayer de publier régulierement selon le temps que je peux y consacrer...**

* * *

Chapitre 1

- J'en ai marre, lâcha Elizabeth en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé, tu sais combien de photocopies j'ai dû faire aujourd'hui ? deux cent quarante-deux. Je n'ai pas fait des études de journalisme pour faire des photocopies, ajouta-t-elle avec humeur.

- Ce n'est qu'un stage, répondit sa sœur Jane en lui apportant un tasse de thé, et puis il ne te reste plus que quelques jours, les vacances sont à la fin de la semaine.

Après son diplôme, Elizabeth Bennet avait trouvé un stage dans un journal national et s'était dit que c'était idéal pour lancer sa carrière. Cependant, elle s'était vite rendue compte que ses talents de journalistes ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité ici. En effet, en un mois elle s'était contentée de faire des photocopies, du café, ou trier les archives. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur Jane pour avec son calme et sa douceur trouver les mots justes pour la calmer et la rassurer.

- Maman a téléphoné tout à l'heure, elle nous attend pour le dîner vendredi, ajouta Jane, elle m'a aussi demandé de te rappeler de ne pas oublier...

- Oui, je sais ma robe pour la réception, elle me le répète tous les jours, je ne risque pas d'oublier.

Elizabeth repensa à ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. A ce moment-là elle travaillait dans une librairie pour financer ses études et son dernier jour là-bas tombait le jour de la réception annuelle organisée par le maire. 'Vous devez y aller Jane et toi, avait insisté sa mère, il y a des gens important qui viennent et ce sera l'occasion de vous faire des relations. Il est temps d'y penser, vous allez bientôt rechercher du travail…'. Mrs. Bennet avait continué ainsi pendant un moment et Elizabeth avait fini par accepter pour éviter toute dispute. Elle avait donc pris la route pour Meryton en fin d'après-midi, et pensait arriver tout juste pour le début de la soirée et le discours du maire Mr. Jones. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu les embouteillages et était arrivée avec une heure de retard. Elle n'était pas entrée dans la salle que sa mère avait fondit sur elle :

- Te voilà enfin ! Il était temps !

- Désolée maman, tu sais ce que c'est la sortie de Londres.

- Et puis, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour t'habiller correctement. Quelle image tu donnes en te présentant comme ça ? Moi qui te présentais tout à l'heure comme une jeune fille sérieuse, travailleuse…

Elizabeth senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. À présent sa mère parlait très fort et plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Heureusement, son père était venu la chercher pour lui présenter quelque uns de ses amis. 'Je te trouve très jolie ce soir, ce jean te va très bien' lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille en l'entraînant loin de sa mère qui fulminait toujours.

* * *

_ Il faut que je te voie, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Rejoins-moi ce soir à huit heures au pub et je t'expliquerai tout. Charles_

William Darcy hésita un instant, il avait prévu de travailler ce soir, mais connaissant son ami, il était capable de venir le chercher chez lui et de l'y traîner de force. 'Je serai là' répondit-il simplement avant de replonger dans son dossier.

Il retrouva donc Charles Bingley, ce soir-là, en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle Caroline. Darcy chercha une ressemblance entre eux sans y arriver. Il s'était toujours demandé comment des jumeaux pouvaient être aussi différents. Lui, toujours plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur, avec ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Elle, ne souriait que très rarement, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs car la fossette qui apparaît alors la rend vraiment jolie, ses longs cheveux très bruns toujours parfaitement coiffés. Malgré tout, ils étaient inséparables.

* * *

Les dîners chez les Bennet sont généralement très animés. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

- J'espère que Thomas sera là, dit Lydia en gloussant.

- J'ai entendu dire hier sur le marché que des jeunes gens de Londres ont loué la maison de Netherfield. Ils doivent être riches pour louer une si grande maison rien que pour les vacances, lança Mrs. Bennet.

- Je suppose, répliqua platement Mr. Bennet que le sujet n'intéressait absolu pas.

- J'espère qu'ils viendront demain, ajouta Kitty pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ? demanda Mary, je préférerai rester ici et travailler mon piano pour le récital.

Kitty et Lydia levèrent les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on préférer le piano à une soirée ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié ma robe, dit Elizabeth triomphalement.

- Très bien. Comme ça tu seras présentable pour ces riches londoniens, répliqua son père en riant.

Elizabeth échangea un sourire avec Jane. Leur mère avait pour idée de les marier avec un homme riche, pour leur assurer un avenir disait-elle. Dans ce but, dès qu'un jeune homme correspondait à ses critères elle le présentait à ses filles, sans succès. A son grand désespoir elles préfèrent l'amour à une situation.

* * *

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Intéressé ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas… tu sais je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça.

- Écoute Will, je sais que tu as des responsabilités, mais depuis que tu as repris les rênes de l'entreprise il y a maintenant quatre ou cinq ans, je ne t'ai pas vu prendre un seul jour de vacances. Ça te fera du bien crois-moi.

- Mais…

- Je crois que Charles a raison, ajouta Caroline, tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Je…

- En plus, tu n'es pas seul, ton oncle est parfaitement capable de diriger en ton absence. C'est bien comme ça que ça se passait avec ton père si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui, mais…, commença Darcy, mais il ne savait pas comment répondre. Ils ont bien joué leurs cartes et il ne pouvait plus que s'avouer vaincu :

- Je vais en parler à mon oncle, finit-il par dire.

- Je savais qu'on y arriverait, dit Caroline en lui adressant un de ses si rares sourires.

- Trinquons à notre victoire, ajouta Bingley en riant, et à nos futures vacances ensembles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desolée pour le temps d'attente entre les deux chapitres. j'ai été très occupée dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement. bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

''… Je vous remercie tous de votre attention. Bonne soirée.'' Des applaudissements timides accompagnèrent la fin du discours du maire.

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de son amie Charlotte Lucas qui devait arriver de soir d'Édimbourg où elle suivait ses études. Elle vit sa mère qui portait pour l'occasion une robe d'un rose criard en grande conversation avec Mrs. Lucas.

- Bonsoir, Charlotte n'est pas encore arrivée? demanda la jeune femme.

- Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas être là ce soir. Elle a été retenue par...

Mais Elizabeth ne put savoir la suite car Mrs. Bennet venait de s'exclamer: ''Oh, mais qui sont-ils? Je ne les ai jamais vus encore,''.

* * *

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici Charles?

- Papa est un vieil ami du maire et m'a fait promettre de venir. Allez, Darcy ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser. Et puis les filles du coin sont plutôt jolies ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard sur l'assistance.

- Oui, enfin il ne faut pas être difficile, répliqua son ami.

A ce moment une masse rose fondit sur eux.

- Bonsoir, je suis Mrs. Bennet. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant, vous êtes ici pour les vacances ? Vous êtes surement les locataires de Netherfield, enchaina cette dernière sans leur laisser le temps et répondre.

- En effet, je suis Charles Bingley, répondit celui-ci, et voici ma sœur Caroline et mon ami Mr. William Darcy.

- Darcy ? Comme les entreprises Darcy ?

William confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Oh... Je vois. Jane ! Lizzie ! Venez ici que je vous présente, cria Mrs. Bennet a ses filles qui discutaient un peu plus loin, voici ma fille ainée Jane, elle est encore étudiante en médecine, et Elizabeth, journaliste dans un grand journal de Londres. Bien excusez-moi les enfants mais on me fait signe, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu en s'éloignant.

* * *

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort Will, tu as passé toute la soirée au téléphone.

Elizabeth s'arrêta un instant, reconnaissant la voix de Bingley. Ils discutaient juste devant elle, lui tournant le dos.

- J'avais des affaires à régler avec mon oncle, et puis les gens d'ici ne sont pas vraiment dignes d'intérêt.

- J'ai trouvé Liz et Jane très sympathiques. Et plutôt jolies ce qui ne gâche rien.

- Je dois avouer que Jane est charmante, mais sa sœur est plutôt ordinaire.

Les joues d'Elizabeth s'enflammèrent et une vague de colère l'envahit. Si Darcy avait voulu se faire détester ce soir, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée au téléphone. Le reste du temps il observait l'assemblée d'un air supérieur et faisait des commentaires, souvent désobligeants, à Caroline. Charles, en revanche, s'était mêlé à la foule, avait parlé à tout le monde se montrant agréable. Elizabeth remarqua cependant qu'il revenait régulièrement auprès de Jane.

* * *

''Oh mes enfants, quelle soirée !'', Mrs Bennet rayonnait, tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait espéré, '' Et Charles Bingley est si sympathique. Mais, ce Darcy je ne peux pas en dire autant. C'est dommage, il est si beau...''

Pour une fois Elizabeth était d'accord avec sa mère, Darcy était particulièrement séduisant. Il était grand avec de larges épaules. Elle le revoyait avec sa chemise noire parfaitement coupée qui mettait ses yeux sombres en valeur. Son nez fin était droit et ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Il était presque parfait, malgré son air hautain et la paleur presque maladive de son teint.


End file.
